


Charmed Ones call upon the Demon Hunter

by flandusdevilishangel



Category: Charmed, Demon Hunter - Fandom, The Beatnicks
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandusdevilishangel/pseuds/flandusdevilishangel
Summary: SUMMARY:Just when the sisters began to think of themselves as demon-free...Wham! Demons come knocking  at their door, enough that they pondered the decision to call upon the Demon Hunter, one they had only heard rumors of how he were called in to rid the world of demons of his own kind.Would he be trustworthy or would he betray them, even try to vanquish them? How would they even summon such a demon. If he killed demons than he had to be good, but since he was a demon, how could they control him, then vanquish him





	1. Chapter 1

First attempts to summon the Demon Hunter, brought them face to face with the wrong half breed, who seemed to have a long overdue grudge with Leo Wyatt. She is close to the Demon Hunter. Will she help the Charmed Ones summon the Demon Hunter? Will she betray the Charmed Ones?

"Who summons me?" Kammi declared. Looking around the room, she spies Leo and smiles. As she smiles at him, she raises her right hand and extracted a couple fireballs fast at him. Causing Phoebe and Piper to duck, Leo and Paige orbed out briefly than back in.

"Leo, you son of a bitch, how have you been all these years? Did you think I would forget what you and them up there did to me? Why Leo? Why would the take my white lighter away?" Kammi demanded, circling the room, never taking her eyes off Leo.

"You know why, you broke the rules too many times, Kammi." Leo saying trying to calm her.

"Leo, do you know this person? Why did she show when we were summonng the Demon Hunter?" Piper asked.

"You seek my Jakob, why and who seeks my Jakob? For what purpose?" Kammi demanded in an overprotective but still pissed of demeanor.

"This is Kammi. She is half witch. Obviously she can summon Jakob the Demon Hunter for you. Just tell her why you want him." Leo said avoiding the elephant in the room.

"So how do you two know each others, darling?" Piper asked again, letting Leo know she was losing her patience.

Before Leo could answer, the doorbell rang. 

"Is Jakob ringing the bell?" Paige said as she turned to answer it with Prue.

"That would not be Jakob. I have not summon him yet, for you have not let me know what you want from him, plus Leo has not explain to Piper, Who I am?" Kammi said as she sitted herself on the arm of a nearby chair.

Meanwhile, Prue and Paige got to the door, taking turns looking out the peephole to see who it was. Neither of them could see who it was, so they decided to open it and be prepared to vanquish in case it was a demon. When they opened the door, both were speechless at the lovely presence at the door. Fighting to be the first to inquire who this lovely human creature is. Prue won out and reached out her hand to shake the handsome fellow's hand. 

"Hello there, I am Prue. May I help you?" Prue smiled as he accepted her handshake.

"Yeah, like I am Nick Nero, a friend and bandmate of mine are crashing next door at Dan's place. Looking for a gig and perhaps borrow some coffee, sugar and cream, if you don't mind." Nick said, noticing Prue had yet to let go of his hand.

Paige stepped up and removed Prue's hand from Nick's and said, "We can bring you over some coffee, sugar and cream later, we are kind of in the middle of something right. "

"Paige, don't be rude, I can take Nick in the kitchen while you handle the living room activity." Prue said taking Nick by the hand and leading him into the kitchen. With Paige following.

"Prue, is that wise at this time with another visitor in the house?" Paige asked her older sister, trying to be discreet.

"Yo' yo' if you dames are having a party, I can go get Nick and we can entertain at your party." Nick said.

"Wait your friend's name is Nick and you are Nick? Totally confusion." Paige said to Nero.

"Whoa girlie, I' m Nick Nero and he is Nick Beat, we are the Beat Nicks, get it." Nick said.

"Oh I totally get it and i am so feeling you." Prue said as she sided closer to him, interlooping her arm in his. Leading him to the cupboard where they keep the coffee.

"Whoa, you dames are vegans?" Nero asked.

"Oh no, my sister, our sister, Piper has a club and restaurant and she is a chef, she cooks with a lot of herbs and spices." Prue explained half-truthfully.

"That's cool, hey do you think she would mind if we perform at her club?" He asked sweetly, so sweetly.

"Of course you can, how about tomorrow night?" Prue said , ignoring Paige interrupting cough.

"Shouldn't you run that by Piper first?" Paige said.

"Its cool. You two run it by Piper and come over next door and let us know." Nero said as he kissed each sister, Paige on the cheek, when she turned her head and Prue fully on the mouth as Prue flung her arms around his neck and pulled him in for more sexy, wetter kiss.

"Whoa girl, I think you gave me enough sugar on the kiss that I won't be needing it for my coffee. Thanks, can I call you later?" Nero asked

" Sure and here is some coffee, sugar, milk, bread, lunch meat and a pie my sister just baked. Hope you and Nick will enjoy it." Prue said with a wink.

"I am sure we will. We haven't really ate in a while. So thanks." Nick said.

"Here let me walk you out. I will show you a short cut." Prue said, leading him through the kitchen door and out the back to Dan's former house next door.

Paige walked back into the living to witness the verbal exchange of words between Leo and Piper.

"Who was at the door and where is Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"Our new neighbor, Nick Nero, he is in a two man band with another Nick...blah blah blah....Prue gave him the coffee, milk, sugar, bread, lunch meat and her tongue down his his throat, before going next door with him." Paige admitted.

"Well Leo was just about to tell Piper who Kammi here is." Phoebe First attempts to summon the Demon Hunter, brought them face to face with the wrong half breed, who seemed to have a long overdue grudge with Leo Wyatt. She is close to the Demon Hunter. Will she help the Charmed Ones summon the Demon Hunter? Will she betray the Charmed Ones?

"Who summons me?" Kammi declared. Looking around the room, she spies Leo and smiles. As she smiles at him, she raises her right hand and extracted a couple fireballs fast at him. Causing Phoebe and Piper to duck, Leo and Paige orbed out briefly than back in.

"Leo, you son of a bitch, how have you been all these years? Did you think I would forget what you and them up there did to me? Why Leo? Why would the take my white lighter away?" Kammi demanded, circling the room, never taking her eyes off Leo.

"You know why, you broke the rules too many times, Kammi." Leo saying trying to calm her.

"Leo, do you know this person? Why did she show when we were summonng the Demon Hunter?" Piper asked.

"You seek my Jakob, why and who seeks my Jakob? For what purpose?" Kammi demanded in an overprotective but still pissed of demeanor

"Well Kammi is half witch, her mother was a healer and a very good, powerful witch." Leo said.

"Go on, Leo, tell them why I would throw fireballs at you." Kammi said.

"Oh that, she may be still a little angry at the elders for reassigning her white lighhter and assigning me. Which you shot fireballs at me before you knew me back then." Leo said.

"Leo, why was her white lighter reassigned?" Phoebe asked.

"It was before they allowed Piper and I to get married, so why do you think?" Leo asked.

"Wait, they allowed a witch and white lighter to wed, but they forbide and reassigned my Anton?" Kammi asked

"If it will help, they forbide Piper and Leo, they had to prove the can handle it." Phoebe told Kammi.

" It doesn't help, but thanks." Kammi said extracting another fireball at Leo.

"That is why they reassigned Anton, because you wouldn't stop using the powers your father gave you." Leo said as he ducked the fireball.

"Anton was helping me control my demon half, you ass." Kammi screamed at Leo, throwing yet another fireball.

"Whoa, hold it sister? First no more fireballs in the house and second, did you say demon half?" Piper stepped between her and Leo and asked.

"Oh does Leo have some explaining to do with Piper." Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"Oh well yeah, she is half witch and half demon. I guess I forgot that part." Leo said apologially.

Piper wasn't have it. "Just how powerful is her demon side." Piper asked Leo.

"She is the daughter of the right hand demon of the original source, before Cole became the source." Leo said, adding, "The elders were hoping she would be more like her mother, but she went the other way. As powerful as her father was, she maybe just as powerful or less."

"Anton was helping me grow my witches' powers and subside my demons, but when I woke that morning and he was gone. i lost it and you orbing in when I was calling his name, freaked me out that I guess I lashed out at you." Kammi said adding, "I know what the elders did was perhaps for the best. I forgive them for now. I have moved on and past that, thanks to my Jakob." 

"So Jakob is a good person with a big heart and soul?" Phoebe asked.

"Not exactly, but he is a good person or at least half of him is. Leo have you told them anything about Jakob? " Kammi asked.

"Not yet, you shimmered in before I had a chance to warn the girls of Jakob' s other half. " Leo told Kammi.

"Well then I will do it." Kammi said as she walked around the couch and seated herself in a chair. "Jakob is a hybrid half demon, he is half human. But some says his other half is a soul-less bastard and he is damn to hell."

"Oh great Leo, so you had us summon two half demons that we are going to have to vanquish?" Paige asked

"You can try, but you may be vanquished first,sister." Kammi addressed to Paige.

Paige and Kammi at that point glared at each others, as if challenging the other to make the first vanquishing move. Neither did.

"So if Jakob is a demon himself, why does he hunt his own kind?" Phoebe asked.

"Because Jakob other half struggles to cope with being a half demon. He rather fight his kind than join them and accept who he really is. Like me, I struggle with being half demon myself, but when Anton was taken from me as suddenly as he was, I fought the good, witch half of me and accepted my father's gifts he bestowed in me. It was until I encountered Jakob that I realize I could be better than just a demon and be accepted more by people." Kammi explained.

"So we may not need to vanquish you or Jakob after all, Paige?" Phoebe said.

"We will see." Paige announced still glaring at Kammi.

" Hey where did Prue go?" Piper asked, hoping to distract Paige from challenging Kammi any more.

"Well let's see after she gave away your fresh baked pie, bread, lunch meat and other stuff to our new attractive neighbor Nick somebody, and after placing her tongue down his throat, she took off out the back door with him." Paige happily announced to Piper.

"Wait she gave my fresh baked pie to some guy? Ooh I'm going to kill her than summon her ghost and kill her again." Piper said.

" Technically you can't kill a ghost....." Phoebe said, but suddenly regretted corrected Piper.

"I know that, I was speaking out." Piper said as she swatted her hands to block off Phoebe's hug. "Paige,can you run next door and go fetch Prue?" Piper added.

"Me? She wasn't listening to me when she invited our new neighbor in and was thrusting her tongue down his throat. Maybe Phoebe will have better luck." Paige stated.

"Phoebe is going to be working with our new friend here to bring Jakob here to ensure he isn't going to kill us, just the demons popping in. So will you please go and get Prue's ass back here." Piper insisted.

"Alright, but I doubt she'd listen to me or if she can even hear me with her tongue down that guy's throat." Paige stated as she made her way to the kitchen and out the back door.

"If that new neighbor turns out to be a demon in disguise, he will get vanquish as well." Piper firmly said as she pointed a finger indicting the house next door.

"Jakob is unaware of any new demons operating in this area. So it is safe to say that who you speak of next door is not a demon. Perhaps a two legged swain, but not a demon." Kammi added.

"Wait did you just call our new neighbor a pig? How does Jakob know he isn't a demon?" Phoebe asked.

"Jakob is entuned with his demon senses, that's how he can sense out evil and vanquish who needs to be vanquished. Jakob will not intentionally kill an innocent." Kammi added.

"Well that is good to know, so it would be safe to assume we can feel safe around Jakob?" Phoebe asked.

Kammi just nods.


	2. Prue gets familiar with a BeatNick

CHAPTER 2

When Pru and Nick arrive back at Dan's old house, as they head to the back door, Prue acts likes she trips, causing her to fall into him.

"Whoa like you okay?" Nick asked as he catches her and has his hands on each side of her waist.

"I am better now thanks. I guess I should of warn you I am bit clumsy." Prue says as she flashes what appears to be a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"It's cool, like I am a bit of a cluts myself. " Nero says as he brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So like thanks for the food and walking with me. I guess you have to be getting back, huh?" he added.

"What? No, my sisters can handle all that , that Paige was talking about. So are you going to invite me in?" Prue inquired.

"Would you like to come in?" Nero asked.

"Sure, if I am not imposing on anything you and Nick is composing or something." Prue said.

"No it's cool, like we just got in. So like though getting a new gig right away would be great. We are resting up from our last gig at the Monkey Club in New York. Ever visit there?" Nero inquired.

"New York or the Monkey Club?" Prue asked.

"Either" Nero said.

"No to neither, but my sister, Phoebe lived and worked in New York for a bit before she moved back here. Oh god, I am rambling, I have no idea why I just told you that." Prue confessed.

"No it is cool. I like you a lot and not just because all the sugar you gave me back there in front of your sister. I dig you. Just how many sisters do you have anyways and are they single? I am asking for the other Nick not for me, I think I am fine with the sister I chose." Nero again inquired.

"Oh geez, now I really am blushing harder than I was earlier. Sorry, can we go inside or something?" Prue responded.

"Sure if it's cool with your sister if you spend the night with me." Nero says as he leans in to kiss her right cheek and ear.

"I am sure my sisters will be just fine without me for a few hours or eight, however long I stay with you." Prue says panting and not wanting Nick to stop.

"Good let's go then." Nero says as he opens the door.

As they enter, he deposits the food Prue gave him on the counter and ushers her through the living room to the stairs. He pauses to walk to the couch to wake Beat up.

"Yo Nick , get up, we have coffee and food thanks to Prue our angel here. We also may have a gig at her sister's club." Nero says as he returns to Prus leading her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Cool, like thanks angel Prue. Have a good time with Nick banging your brains out." Beat says to the empty staircase before falling back to sleep.

Nero and Prue heads upstairs and enters the bedroom he choose to make his own earlier. As Nick opens the door with one hand still kissing Prue, he kicks the door shut with his foot. He gently guides Prue over to the bed and laid her down. He breaks from the kiss to start undressing while never taking his eyes off her.

He kicks off his shoes and undo his belt and button on his slacks, he stops and stares at her and asks, "Are you going to get more comfortable for this or do you just want to suck me off?"

Prue thinks for a moment, then stands and begins to disrobe as well. Once she is naked, she sits back on the side of the bed in front of him and unzips his pants, sliding them and his boxers down past his knees. She pauses look at his manhood like a jewel she had just got as a present. She bends forward to lick and tease his manhood a little before taking all of him in her mouth.

He allowed her to suck him a little bit before he extracted himself from her mouth with a pop. Which brought a frown to Prue's face as she asked, "What's wrong? Was I not sucking right?"

"No sweety, you were perfect, I just want to taste you and be inside you." Nick said as he gently pushed her to lay down on the bed while kissing and sucking on her bottom lip.

All Prue could do at this point was groan and moan in delight. But while she had Nick kissing her, she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing his manhood to her entrance of her womanhood. With the arch of her back and an upward thrust he entered her.

He thrusted in her slow and gently at first, but the more she arched her back and moaned his name, he got harder and faster with his thrusts. When both were on the verge of explosions the air in the room changed. They suddenly found they were not alone in the room.

Paige had no idea how she would get Prue out of the house or where she was in the house. She just knew she had to convince her to orb back with her or she would have to face Piper's wrath alone. As she sensed where Prue was she orbed in.

Had Paige know ahead of time what she would see when she orbed in, she may have chosen to use the front door and go through the other Nick.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry." Paige quickly said as she was orbing out as quickly as she orbed in.

"What was that?" Nick said as he stopped to look behind to see who came in.

"That would be my sister, Paige." Prue said, kissing Nick's neck, attempting to get the mood back, which happily she did.

As they experienced their last climax together, Nero rolled to the side of Prue and scooped her into his arms to cuddle with.  
"So does all your sisters have orbing powers to pop in on you and whoever, like when the want.?" Nero asked.

" Wait you know about orbing and magick and stuff?" Prue asked.

"Like back in New York, Nick and I had some magickal experiences, so like I kind of accept that there is magick out there." Nero explained.

"So if I told you that we were witches, what would you think?" Prue asked.

Nero thought before answering, "I would think that was cool. But you have to answer me one thing. You didn't conjure up that Nick and I would find ourselves here in San Francisco, did you? Or that we would meet and have the most mind blowing sex on our first meet. Didya?" Nero asked.

"WOW, as awesome of a conjuring spelling that would be. No we didn't. " Prue said.

"You and your sisters don't cast spells?" Nero asked.

"Why would you ask that?" she responded puzzledly.

"Well because before leaving New York, Nick and I made a wish and like throw our last two quarters into this fountain. Like we fell asleep on the beach and when we woke up, we were like on a bus heading here, with the deed to this house." That has to be magick at work, right?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, as much as I would love to spend the night with you,. I think I better run that one by my sisters, for it has me puzzled like you." Prue said as she kissed his lips.  
"Can we raincheck on the waking up in each others arms?" she added.

"Yeah, like sure. Only if you like promise to let me know if you find out how Nick and I actually got here and so lucky to be next door to such a beautiful angel.? Nero responded by kissing her lips.

As they broke the kiss and promised to let him know what she found out. She dressed quickly and blew him a kiss as she let herself out of his bedroom. Prue made her way down the stairs, she headed for the living room to say good night to the other Nick, but he was not there. She checked the kitchen, and there he was in his underwear cutting a piece of Piper's pie.

"Good pie, you are a good baker." Nick said when he saw her.

"Thanks, but my sister made it. Good night" Prue said as she headed for the back door to let herself out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue faces Piper's wrath of telling a sexy stranger they're witchess and they meet Jacob the sexy, dreamy demon hunter

Chapter 3

Prue runs into the kitchen to tell her sisters about what she just learned from Nero, when she stops to see Piper whipping up another pie, muttering under her breath about killing a sister. Prue is hoping it isn't her.

"Stop right there missie!" Piper shouts at her. Prue thoughts betray her for she mutters out loud, "Damn it is me." 

"Hey Piper, whatcha doing? How's our new friend in the living room?" Prue's half attempt to distract Piper.

"She knows Leo real well, she's a half witch who likes to extract and throw fireballs at Leo. Which turns out, deserves it. She knows the Demon Hunter real well, she is sleeping with him. Oh yeah and he's turns out to be a half demon, half human hybrid with a good heart but is soul-less. Oh yeah my big sister gives our food away to some strange guy who just happens to knock on our front door at the same time we summon for a demon hunter, all the while my sister stucks her tongue down this stranger who could be the demon hunter or a demon, despite what Kammi says. Did you even think about that Prue while you were making out with this guy?" Piper shouted at her sister.

"Yes, I did and after Paige orbed in on us in Nick's bedroom on us. Thank you very much, very unappropriate. Anyways, when Nick and I were finshed what Paige popped in on, we talked. Nick is familar with magick, him and the other Nick had some brief experiences with magick occurances back in New York. Nick asked if we conjured up any magick to bring them here." Prue was explaining.

"Wait, what were you doing in his bedroom? Nevermind. Did he asked if we conjured? Why would he ask that?" Piper asked.

"Well I had to tell him why Paige orbed in. Especially after he asked if she was the only one that orbs. I kind of said we were witches. Good news, he is totally cool with it." Prue said in hopes to get out of trouble.

"You told him we were witches! OMG Prue, he could be the Demon Hunter or a demon." Piper started to explain when she was interrupted by Leo, Phoebe, Paige coming into the kitchen followed by Kammi and a tall drink of handsome hunking water, that made Piper's chin drop.

"I told you that neighbor you speak of is not Jakob, for this is my Jakob. Jakob these are the charmed ones, Prue, Phoebe, Paige and the one with drool on her chin is Piper." Kammi made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Jakob nodded his head in a cool Texas cowboy fashion, with a Keanu Reeves or Matthew McConaughey devilish smile.

"Well that is a relief, that means Nick is not the Demon Hunter. Now we can help him figure out how him and the other Nick got out here from New York." Prue said happily.

"Hold it, goddess Demeter. We still don't know that this Nick or the other Nick is all that innocent. Why are there two guys name Nick?" Piper stated.

"Well you can find out when they audition for you at the club." Paige added.

"What? Who's auditioning at the club? Who arrange this?" Piper shouted.

"Is she always this high strung?" Jacob asked Leo.

"Her sisters seem to bring it out in her. Be thankful you aren't married to her." Leo responded.

"I got Kammi here." Jacob said as he pulled Kammi closer with one arm.

"That makes me the lucky one, Leo." Kammi said as she placed her hands on Jacob's cheek and kissed his lips.

"Alright, this is a kitchen folks. Can we get back on track to all the demon activities we have suddenly been having despite being demon free for a few years." Phoebe said, interrupting both Prue and Piper"s arguement and Kammi and Jacob's make out section.

"Well I am not detecting anything demonic right now. What sort of demons have you been experiencing?" Jacob asked.


End file.
